Passings
by CNJ
Summary: Daniel LaRusso from the Karate Kid movies is now 33 and loses his dear friend, Mr. Miyagi. Now he must struggle with his broken heart and go on...


About twenty years after the third "Karate Kid" movie...Daniel LaRusso is  
33, is living in Newark again, is married to a Mai Ling & has two kids. He  
then gets the news that Mr. Miyagi has died at the old age of 91...  
  
  
  
DANIEL:  
Mai & I laughed as water and soap splatted on us. Sean toddled over &  
peered  
at us, then giggled along with us and reached up as if he wanted soap too.  
Little Sara crawled in too and I blew a few bubbles in their direction. The  
  
kids loved it & chased the bubbles, skreeking in delight. Just then the  
phone rang. I rinsed my hands, wiped them on my jeans and went to get it. I  
  
saw on the caller ID that it was from Mr. Miyagi's place...I hoped nothing  
had happened, but he was ninety-one...I picked it up.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Oh...Daniel-san..." it was Yukie and she was crying. "You need  
come...Miyagi  
passed..."  
  
"Oh..." My breath pulled. Passed...she must be saying that he passed away!  
Died!  
  
"Miyagi passed on..."  
  
"Oh, Yukie..." My voice broke & I started to cry. My heart contracted  
painfully.  
  
"I'm...s-so...s-s-s..." I couldn't get any more out, I was crying so hard.  
  
"Daniel...you there?" Yukie asked. "You all right?" I struggled to speak,  
but made some squeaky noise instead. I wiped my eyes, struggling for breath  
  
& could feel Mai's arm around me. She peered at me with concern & I grabbed  
  
the pad & wrote the news about Mr. Miyagi on it. Mai's eyes welled up when  
she saw it. I struggled for some measure of control.  
  
"I'm...g-gonna...be there..." I managed to get out. After I'd hung up, Mai  
& I hugged each other, weeping for a long while. Oh, I couldn't believe Mr.  
  
Miyagi was GONE! GONE! I could practically feel my heart shattering inside  
of me. I wondered if Julie Pierce, Mr. Miyagi's other student, had gotten  
the news yet & how she was dealing with it. Even though I knew Mr. Miyagi  
was old & had been sick, it was still a terrible shock that he was gone.  
  
  
DANIEL:  
Leaving the kids with our neighbor, Frances Vosini, Mai and I grabbed the  
next plane up to Massachusetts where Mr. Miyagi had lived the last few  
years of his life. I just STILL couldn't believe he was dead! I kept my  
huge dark sunglasses on to hide my red eyes. Mom, who lives in New York, &  
Julie had been notified  
& were on their way up. It turned out that Mom was already there when we  
arrived.  
  
"Oh, Mom..." I started to cry again and we hugged. "I c-can't believe it!"  
  
"I know, it's hard for me to believe too..." Mom sounded near tears too. We  
  
stroked each other & cried for a long minute. Mai went over & hugged Yukie.  
  
"He passed with peace..." Yukie wiped her eyes as we all sat. "No pain, no  
uncomfort...just close eyes and went to sleep...like father did years ago."  
  
How well I remembered when Mr. Miyagi's dad died way back when I was a  
teenager. I'd accompanied him to Japan and his dad had died very quietly  
holding Mr. Miyagi's hand. It had brought back haunting memories of when my  
  
own dad had died back when I was ten. Thinking about this made fresh tears  
spill down my face. Yukie handed me tissues & Mai held my hand, tears  
streaking down her own face. The next few hours were a blur. Julie arrived  
about an hour later and she wept in Yukie's arms.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone," she whispered.  
  
"Me either, Julie," I rasped. Instinctively, I reached out & held her hand  
& there was a sort of connection between us since we were both his pupils.  
We'd first met a few years ago & had sort of been a little jealous of each  
other & had an almost rivalry going, but now we understood that we both  
loved Mr. Miyagi in our own ways. Julie's a veterinarian now & lives in  
Connecticut. She'd told me about how she cared for a wounded bird as a  
teenager. Yukie invited all of us to spend the night, since we'd have the  
wake tomorrow, then the day after tomorrow, we'd fly to Japan to bury him.  



End file.
